


Blood As Sweet As Honey

by Pebblish



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Death, Dracula - Freeform, F/M, Hot vamp sex, Hot vamp sex?, It's Worth It I Promise, More of a mild burn actually, Reader is kinda weak sorry, Slow Burn, Thor is here too, Vampire Loki, cursing, kidnap, lokixreader, prisoner, reader - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblish/pseuds/Pebblish
Summary: You are studying abroad in Romania for a year. You're a college student, enjoying Romanian culture and customs. You're two weeks into your study-abroad trip and you decide to explore an abandoned Romanian castle with some friends. And what you find inside will change your life forever. You will learn that some things- or some beings, are better left alone.





	1. The Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of Loki's fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+Loki%27s+fans).



"This is a _terrible_ idea, you know,"

You called to Sacha and Victor as they walked ahead. The castle's brick walls were covered in ivy, the tiles of the roof had fallen in here and there, and sunlight streamed unevenly into the grand entrance. You looked around and sighed. You couldn't deny that even with it covered in dust, with layers upon layers of cobwebs, as well as several instances of explicit bits of graffiti, the castle still retained its old grandeur.

There was still the wide staircase with its sweeping railing, there were still wall tapestries that depicted epic hunting scenes. But the beautiful architecture could not disguise the chill that swept up your arms as you followed your two friends.

"Relax, Y/N! This place is empty. We can take some killer portraits in here, I promise."

Victor's easy-going confidence relaxed you slightly, and you sped up to wrap your arms around Sacha and Victor.

"So Sacha and I are going to be posing?"

Sacha smiled brightly, shaking out her platinum blonde pixie cut. Her nose ring shined when she scrunched up her nose, and slipped out from under your arm, dancing away.

"What do you think? Are you two _scared?"_

She sang over her shoulder, spinning in circles near the staircase. The sound of her giggling echoed off the walls, and the laughter sounded almost eerie as it reverberated and hung in the air for several seconds.

"Definitely not. There's nothing to be afraid of." Victor squeezed your shoulder reassuringly, winking at you. He seemed to sense your apprehension.

"Let's do a couple pictures by the staircase, then we'll go upstairs and look around for a bit. I don't want to miss a perfect spot for a portrait just because we're too scared to explore."

Sacha nodded, and leaned against the staircase railing like a cat, her hair falling around her eyes and her hoop earrings glinting in the sunlight.

"Is this good, Vic?"

Victor nodded, fixing his glasses hastily, fidgeting with the camera strap around his neck.

"Yeah, that's perfect,"

He looked down at you, smiling slightly.

"You want to join her?"

You swallowed, stealing your nerves. They were right, there was nothing to be afraid of. A few pictures couldn't hurt, could they?

 

**_xxx_ **

 

They ascended the staircase together, the old wood creaking heartily under their combined weight.

"You don't think it'll break under us?"

Sacha sounded nervous.

"No way. If it's stood this long, we should be fine. People probably come up here all the time. Graffiti artists and explorers probably."

Victor readjusted his camera bag on his shoulder and started walking faster nonetheless. You held onto the hand railing and tried not to think of the old wood bending and creaking beneath your feet, giving way and you falling, falling, falling-

"Y/N, if you want to leave, you can. We won't judge you."

Sacha's voice was full of concern and understanding, but you shook your head.

"I'm fine, I want to stay."

You fixed a firm grin on your face and lightened your tone.

"I can't leave you too bozos alone, can I?"

Sacha laughed at that.

The stairs had led them to a long corridor, with doors flanking each side.

"It's like something out of the fucking Shining,"

Victor whispered, and Sacha clapped her hands together.

"Victor! Get some pics of me and Y/N at the end of this hallway and you can totally edit them to be all dark and moody!"

You gulped nervously. You were inclined to indulge Sacha on most matters, but by now you were starting to get some seriously bad vibes. Why couldn't they just go back to the dorm, pop some popcorn, and watch Mean Girls for the tenth time?

"That sounds pretty good, actually. You up for that?"

Victor turned to you, his large brown eyes searching yours.

"Yeah... as long as we get out of here after, okay? I really don't like it here."

Victor nodded.

"We'll leave as soon as these are done. Promise."

You shuffled over to Sacha, draping an arm around her and smoldering for Victor's camera. There were several _clicks,_ and you pulled away from Sacha and hurried back to Victor as fast as you could. He started packing his camera into his bag, but Sacha was still standing at the far end of the corridor.

She walked over to the door closest to her, and grasped the rusted handle. You looked over and raised a hand to Sacha, a thrill of fear running through you.

"Sacha! We should go, now. You don't know what could be in there. Seriously, let's just leave."

Sacha shook her head at you, and turned the handle, grunting.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'll show you."

She leaned against the door and braced, and the old wood gave way with a loud squeal.

Victor grabbed your hand and he strode forward, prepared to grab Sacha before she entered. But she slipped inside silently before he could reach her.

The door had swung open, and the room inside was as dark as night. You could barely make out Sacha's silhouette in the darkness, and her voice seemed oddly disembodied as she called over her shoulder.

"Guys, there's something here-"

You could hear her struggling with something, a creak, a loud thud of something heavy hitting the ground.

"Sacha? What's in there?"

Your voice broke in fear, you couldn't hold it back anymore.

"No. Fucking. Way."

There was a sudden bright light, and you realized it was Sacha with her phone flashlight turned on.

You saw her bend over something massive and wooden... something that couldn't possibly be what immediately entered your mind.

"You guys will never believe what I'm seeing right now."

"Sacha! Stop fucking with it! Come on, we're getting out of here."

Victor's demand didn't even seem to register with Sacha. She still stood in the room, as if transfixed.

Victor took a step forward, his hand still firmly locked around your wrist, dragging you with him.

"Perfectly preserved..."

Sacha bent even lower over the wooden box, and suddenly the phone flashlight extinguished.

There was a piercing, blood-curdling scream, the sound of blood splattering, and silence.

Terrifying silence.

"Holy fuck!" Victor yelled, trying to run. He had let go of you in his panic. There was a _schlick_ of blood hitting the floor, and the sound of Victor's lifeless body hitting the floor.

Your knees had buckled, your heart beating as if to burst, the blood rushing in your ears. You could hear soft footsteps, the phone flashlight illuminated once more, and shone in your face. Behind it, you could see the hulking form of some black demon, the smell of blood making you want to retch.

"Please- please, don't kill me,"

The demon cocked its head, and bent down so it was on your eye level.

You could make out a mass of black hair, sallow white skin, and hands with black nails like claws- and the glint of sharp, perfect white teeth.

"I won't kill you, mortal."

The demon raised a finger to its mouth and sucked the blood off it sensually, his jet black irises never leaving yours.

"My name is Loki... and you, my dear, are in _my_ castle."


	2. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hot vampire Loki. What more do you need? ;)

"You will stay here. I must attend to some matters. When I return, I will decide how to deal with you."

Loki was gripping your arm with immense strength, his black nails digging roughly into your skin. He dragged you into a dark room with no windows, no furniture. There was only brick walls, and stone floor. 

He threw you to the ground, so hard that you yelped in pain at the impact. You felt something shatter in your pocket, and your heart stopped. Your phone. It couldn't possibly have broken-

"I will return. Until then,"

He bent down, and reached inside his jacket to produce a handkerchief. He raised it to your face, and you flinched. A twitch of irritation at your fear flicked across his face, then he smoothed it back into a smirk.

He wiped something off your face with the handkerchief, and held it up for you to see a smattering of crimson on the yellowed fabric. 

"You had blood on your face."

You inhaled sharply, the sound of Victor and Sacha's screams echoing in your mind again. Would this demon do the same thing to you?

Loki held the handkerchief to his nose, and breathed in, closing his eyes. His black eyelashes fluttered as he shivered, and he opened his eyes to stare at you. The pupils had gotten bigger, hunger evident in them.

He dropped the handkerchief and lunged for you in the blink of an eye, one large hand closing over your neck. You tried to scream, but Loki squeezed your neck so harshly that no sound came out. His head lowered to your neck, a feral look in his eyes, his mouth opening to show those gleaming white fangs. You thrashed, kicking, scratching, trying desperately to free yourself from his stone-cold grasp. 

His fangs pierced your neck with a  _pop!_ And you went limp, fear seizing every muscle in your body and turning them to mush. Suddenly, it was a Herculean effort even to keep your eyes open, to watch the dark curtain of hair fall around your neck. You could feel the blood slowly being sucked out of you, and you wanted to retch at the sounds of Loki drinking your blood. 

After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, he stopped, raising his head to stare at you. There was blood smeared across his lips and chin, and his tongue soaked in the crimson liquid, his teeth stained a ruby red. You were still paralyzed with fear.

"You have no idea,"

His voice was a broken whisper, punctuated with him licking his lips.

"How  _delicious_ your blood is to me."

He stood, leaving you lying on the ground, blood dripping from twin punctures in your neck.

"Your blood... as sweet as honey-"

He strode to the heavy wooden door, looking over his shoulder at you, something unreadable on his face.

"You will stay here. Until I decide what to do with you, _my little_   _pet."_

There was nothing in you to scream, to pray, to curse, even to plead. All you could do was stare at him as he closed the door, leaving you in total darkness. 

 

You rolled over in the unearthly quiet, a moan escaping your lips. Warmth was creeping from your neck to your shoulders, and you reached a shaking hand up to feel the wet stream of blood. There wasn't much to see in your new prison, but it was doubtful you would be able to see much even if the room had light. Everything was fuzzy and fading in and out, in and out. Nothing was real. _Nothing._

 

It was a nearly impossible task to reach into your jacket pocket and slip your phone out, and even without light you could feel the shattered screen, pieces of glass sticking in the grooves of your fingertips.

There was nothing you could do. Only wait for the demon to return. 

 

You drifted between dreams and waking nightmares, with Loki a constant presence. Once, he emerged from the shadows and snapped your neck, then left your dead body in a pool of blood. Once, he whispered in your ear that there was no escape, and you screamed and screamed, the sound of it mixing with his laughter. 

 

What was the demon with the jaw-length black hair? With the black eyes? With the ancient, aged clothing, like something out of a twisted fairytale? With the fangs?

There was an image so ridiculous that the details conjured you almost rejected it outright. Dracula?

That had to be some stupid joke. Dracula, locked away in an abandoned castle Romania? The one country that Transylvania was said to exist in?

A stupid joke. 

 

Wasn't it? Just a stupid joke. A nightmare. 

Yes, that was it. You would wake up in the morning, rub the sleep gunk out of your eyes, wrestle with your hair and trudge to your wardrobe to pick out an outfit. 

Desperately wishing it to be true, you closed your eyes, curling up on the cold floor. 

It was all a bad dream. 

_Nothing was real._

 

**_xxx_ **

 

 The sound of a lock clicking woke you from your fitful sleep, and you blinked several times to take in the scene before you. 

You were in a room that was a complete shift from the dark one you had fallen asleep in. This room was lit with sunlight, that was streaming in from a window high above you. There were cobwebs on the ceiling and around the room yes- but it was so much better than the previous room, you didn't mind the layers of dust and decay. 

There was a queen-sized bed in the room, and that was what you were laying on, and the smooth white cotton against your skin had never felt more comforting. 

There was one thing in the room that was out of place, something that distracted you as soon as you noticed it. Or rather,  _him._

_Loki._

The vampire was sitting in a chair beside the bed, looking at me, hunger still gleaming in his black eyes. 

You was certain of what he was now. He was a vampire. The sooner you accepted the truth- however insane and crazy- the sooner you could escape. 

"Hello, pet. Do you like the room?"

You gulped, and Loki stood up from the chair, his eyes never leaving you. His face was cooly indifferent, but he flicked his tongue over his lips swiftly, and fear pulsed through you again. You didn't want him snacking on your blood all the time. You would have no strength left if this demon drank too much of your blood. 

You nod minutely, testing the waters. You didn't know what he wanted, and you figured the safest option was to wait until you knew what he planned to do with you. You've seen how he can dispose of people, so there must be a reason you're still alive. 

Loki sauntered over to the bed, sitting down on top of it. You shrank back from him, and Loki leaned forward to snatch up your hand before you could pull it away. He held your hand as your blood turned cold and your heart threatened to burst out of your chest, and he just stroked it gently. 

His hands were as cold as marble, his eyes still searching your face.

"Now, pet, I want you to be happy here. I want to keep a little snack for me to help me build up my strength after all these years of forced sleep."

He reached out to grasp your chin, tilting your face up to meet his eyes. 

"You're only still alive because you serve a purpose,"

The grip on your hand became a vise, and you couldn't hold back the little yelp that comes out. 

"But if you cause trouble,"

His eyes gleamed, and you see that he means every word he says.

"If you fight me when I want blood, if you become an annoyance, if you try to escape,"

Loki pulled your face closer, your faces inches away from each other. 

"I will have no use for you any more. Have I made myself clear?"

You broke the silence, your voice hoarse.

"Yes, I understand."

Pushing you back down onto the bed, Loki held you tightly in his arms, spooning you. 

The smell of blood on his breath makes you want to vomit, the closeness of him made your body stiffen and you had to dig your fingernails into your palms to distract you from the fact that the demon who had murdered your friends and was using you as a walking blood bag was cuddling you like you were his girlfriend. 

He pressed his nose to your neck, his cool breath revolting on your skin. 

"I have to do this so you don't escape while I am asleep..."

He inhaled against your hair, a rumble in his throat. 

"You do smell so delicous."

You are frozen with fear, even though every nerve in your body is screaming to run, or fight, or _do something._

"I hope you won't disappoint me. It would be a shame to have to kill you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, are you going to disappoint Loki?  
> What are his devious plans? ;)  
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos everyone, it means a lot!!


End file.
